Dirty Laundry
by Goose41
Summary: It's time to air some dirty laundry. Established Venn/Flega, when an unaware Manny comes home to visit.


**Laundry Day**

Goose41

Rating: High Teen/Mature  
(Language and um, yeah... If you can handle it, great. Otherwise, please don't complain about it.)

Pairing: Venn (Oscar Vega/Angie Flynn)

Summary: Manny decides to surprise his mom with a visit for Mother's Day. As it turns out, Angie has a surprise of her own.

 _Prompt: Manny comes home from school for the weekend unexpectedly (he doesn't know about their relationship yet). He walks in on them in a slightly compromising position._

Disclaimer: The characters, and the premise upon which they are based, do not belong to me. Please don't sue.

Author's Note: "Age is just a number, maturity is a choice." Keep that in mind when reading this story. Also, this was a bit rushed, so it's not perfect. I apologize for any glaring mistakes.

* * *

Beginnings have a way of sneaking about, unrecognizable until you find yourself looking back and noticing how your path has changed midstream. And looking back now, it was hard to pinpoint their precise beginning. Partners, friends, more than friends; the lines were seamless as Angie and Oscar had simply transformed into just being together - almost indistinguishable from one another - over the course of time.

He had promised Angie a nice Saturday evening dinner whilst leaving the house this morning, his own celebration with her on Mother's Day this year. Meanwhile, Manny had promised to come home tomorrow to spend the day with her, and that was when they'd fill him in on their shift in relationship.

Oscar can't help but laugh, Angie's thoroughly drowned scowl glaring back at him while he shuts the door behind her. As two grown adults who have spent a lifetime in a city known for moisture, to get caught at a crime scene without a single umbrella between them was outright ridiculous.

Haphazardly shucking rain-sodden shoes next to her boots by the door, Oscar followed the clang of metal banging emanating from the nearby laundry room and to find his girlfriend peeling sheer fabric away from her porcelain skin. The drenched blouse slaps against the back of the washer, further illustrating her frustration; he, quickly stripping himself of his own shirt, follows suit.

Late afternoon sun peeks through the window; golden rays glinting across her damp shoulder blades and glittering them in specks of light. He observes reverently as an errant droplet escapes from the clutches of her curls and begins its path downwards until its disappearance into the waistband of her jeans. "Don't. Move."

"What? What is it?!"

It quickly becomes clear that she isn't about to listen to his command. Stepping into her, the next yelp is one of surprise as his teeth sinks into the flesh of her neck. Beneath her tremor, he feels Angie's breath catch with her back now pressed up against him.

Releasing slowly, Oscar gently rakes his teeth up her to meet the slope of her ear; "I said, 'don't move'." The whisper kindles a fire deep within her stomach while goose bumps cover her from head to toe. Quickly spinning into him, her mouth claims his own with tongues dueling.

Angie immediately feels him respond to her. Oscar's own arousal strains within the confines of his own slacks as he pushes impossibly closer. Palming the growing bulge, his hips urgently buck into Angie as a guttural moan vibrates from the back of his throat against her own tongue. The inconvenience of a lack of oxygen tears them apart sooner than they appreciate; heavy breaths mingling together as one.

"Angie..."

Nodding wordlessly, her lips fuse to his once more as her fingers fist into the curls at the base of his neck. Oscar deposits Angie upon the machine, breaking their connection briefly as he claws the fabric down her thighs; tossing the clothing an arm's throw away. Barely a second later with belt loosened, painted toes catch in his waistband and drag downwards.

"Oh, f-uh-ck;" half-air, half-whimpered words fall out as Oscar sinks in and pulls out just as quickly. Digging her heels into his thighs, Angie pulls him into her once more; unwilling to relinquish her grip as he finds a quick rhythm.

Frantic breaths and muffled cries surround them in a cocoon of sound, occasionally broken apart by the light bang of the machine straining beneath them. His grip is needy and tightens on her hips before groping thickly at her chest. As her head falls awkwardly against the wall behind her with an expectantly loud thump, a distinctly different sound answers in echo; the slam of the front door, in fact, followed by a voice.

"Mom?"

Pure instinct causes Angie to pull Oscar towards herself in protection. The weight of his body above hers is comforting and arousing all at once. Deep within, she can still feel them pulse together in pleasure as she tightens her grip in surprise.

"Ahh...Ang, stop. Shit," Oscar whispers; "you can't do that."

Shuddering beneath her, Oscar can feel Angie writhe beneath him as he strains to keep his composure. His breath is warm against her dampened cheek. Unfortunately the whisper only makes her tighten herself around him again.

"Angie, fuck, stop," he tries once more.

"Mom, you home?" Manny calls again, only this time sounding closer than before.

Despite her nerves, there's something about the possibility of being caught that thrills her. She's incredibly close to coming undone, and Oscar is probably closer based on his assertions. Reaching for his tightened grip, she drags his hand from her hip until he catches her meaning.

She always thought he was a brilliant and talented man. The hushed moans and muffled scream into his shoulder only prove her to be right.

* * *

Closing the front door behind him, Manny re-locks the deadbolt in the solid oak and narrowly avoids tripping over the pairs of shoes already in his path.

"What the..."

Shrugging his backpack higher up onto his shoulder, Manny takes the laundry hamper propped against his hip and drops it in the kitchen; shooting a curious glance at the dark jacket mutely dripping on the tiled floor.

"Mom?" Calling out, the only answer he receives is his own voice as it echoes back to him from across the room. Odd. His mother's car was out front, and her boots were by the front door. Granted, she could have worn another pair, but someone else's shoes were resting by their side.

Men's.

Dress shoes.

Continuing further into the house, Manny finds no other signs of his mother's presence as he sets his backpack in a dining room chair. He immediately noticed a good share of other unfamiliar furnishings adorning the spacious living room; this is truly the first time he stepped foot into the new home. It's different from their old place, nice.

"Mom, you home?" Again, his mother doesn't answer. With a small shrug, he decides to get a jump on the dirty laundry before she comes home. That's part of the reason for his early arrival, after all. Like any well respecting college student, home visits are especially good for free laundry and free food.

* * *

"Holy sh-" the hushed whimper escapes her before she can sink her teeth deep into Oscar's shoulder; eventually claiming him for her own while silencing her scream. The method is only so effective, as her moist and sated body slowly calms beneath him.

How Oscar manages to keep his knees from buckling beneath him his beyond her, but Angie has all the more respect for him because of it. Tenderly taking his head his face in her hands, she draws him towards her once more; a fraction of an inch before their lips connect when Angie hears the click of the doorknob.

"Jesus, use a tie or something!"

The exclamation sends her boyfriend's head burrowing into her neck as she hugs him tighter. Wow, her boyfriend - she likes the sound of that. He's her boyfriend and she's his girlfriend. Of course that's what they are, but the gravity of their announcement hits her almost unexpectedly. It sounds juvenile, yet utterly perfect, all at once.

Due in part to their recent exertion, she can feel the heat radiating from his body as he clings to her. However, she also knows that the flush of his body in response is also in part due to his mortification; face blushing furiously with his chin tucked against his chest as he pulls away to attempt redressing himself.

Behind him, Manny has vanished, but Angie can just make out the rainbow of cotton spilling from her son's laundry hamper. Moving hastily, she snatches a pair of half-dirty sweatpants and swimmingly large shirt for herself - at this point, she doesn't care. Angie is prepared to don a sandwich board in front of prying eyes if it will allow her to proclaim her love for this man.

From the corner of her eye, Angie watches Oscar rub the back of his neck nervously. "Hey," she whispers, handing him a stray shirt of his own from her own hamper; softly clawing him behind the neck to draw him towards her. "It's going to be fine - great, even. Manny really likes you."

"Yeah, but I bet he doesn't like me...you know…" Oscar offers apologetically.

"Screwing his mom?" The grimace she receives in return makes her burst into unbridled laughter. "Babe, it's going to be fine." Without another word, Angie presses her lips to his quickly - once, twice - moving away to search for her son.

The scene before him is quite comical. Oscar comes out to find Manny and his mother sitting across from one another; three half-full glass tumblers with a bottle of amber liquid between them. Bourbon, he surmises, Angie's drink of choice. But what surprises him is how it's not her to pour the drinks, but Manny as he slides into the chair next to Angie.

"I think we need to talk," Angie starts.

Manny, unfazed, responds; "I really don't think we do."

If Manny is shaken by the situation before him, his face betrays any emotion. Running the pads of his fingers down the length of the glass, Oscar watches the younger man carefully until Angie diverts his attention as she speaks up once more.

"Manny, look -"

"You're not gonna hurt her, right?"

"Uh…" It's not to say that Oscar hasn't thought about it, but his mind is still trying to catch up to what has transpired. In his mind, he had this moment figured out when he would have a heart to heart with Manny and explain himself. At this moment though, every organized thought seems to disappear into thin air.

The younger man leans forward; classic intimidation tactics. "You love her, don't you?" Manny tries once more.

Angie huffs an exasperated sigh in response beside him. "Oh, God. Seriously. What's with the interrogation? Honestly, this is -"

"Yes," Oscar interrupts, the assertion spoken loud and clear. Tearing his eyes away from the younger man, he stares intently at Angie as he continues; "I love her. I love you, Angie. I love you for our pasts, separately, but I love you even more for our future together. For the life we share and the life we're going to build. But what I love the most? How my love isn't about what I can do for you, but what you've done for me."

The admission causes her stomach to jump and tumble wildly about inside. Heedless of her audience, Angie snags the front of Oscar's shirt to recklessly pull him closer. As the gap narrows between them, she watches as the silvery hazel tint of the irises in his eyes incrementally disappears behind widened pupils. When Angie finds her voice, the words are hesitant; "You sure about this?"

"Ye-"

The word isn't even complete when her lips land heavily on his, tumbling into him. He's solid beneath her, prepared to catch her even while she's distracting him with the passion between them.

"It's about time," Manny mutters to himself, leaving the two where they sit.

* * *

 **Oh my God. I can't believe I wrote this. LOL! Thanks to Dancer Traveler Dreamer for the prompt, but also Skylarcat for pushing it my direction. Honestly, feel free to review/send a PM if you'd like, but don't feel bad if you don't.**

 **You guys are such a horrible influence on innocent people like myself. *Sigh* :P Love ya guys!**


End file.
